Various types of devices have been distributed with the development of technology. As devices are made small and light, portable electronic devices have been variously distributed. For example, devices, such as a portable phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a smartphone, a notebook computer, etc., have been widely distributed.
Various types of input and output units may be included in portable electronic devices. For example, a touch panel that senses a touch input from a user to a device is used as an input unit in various types of devices.
When a user is using a portable electronic device, the portable electronic device may move. For example, if the user is using a smartphone in a moving vehicle, the smartphone held in a hand of the user shakes with the movement of the vehicle, and thus it may be difficult for the user to accurately touch a desired icon. As a device moves, the user may accidentally enter an input which differs from the intended input of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.